


Different Kinds OF Endings (New Girl)

by NeverBackDown001



Category: New Girl (TV 2011)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Tags Are Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBackDown001/pseuds/NeverBackDown001
Summary: After 3x20 "Mars Landing" Jess finds herself in a situation and it's a life changing oneShe's pregnant
Relationships: Jessica Day/Nick Miller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Different Kinds OF Endings (New Girl)

**Author's Note:**

> lol this was fun to write

Jess Day is the kind of person to be responsible. 

Yeah well, this time, it didn't really workout all too well.

She's sitting on the bathroom floor, all of the guys are at work and she has the day off because of what she's holding in her hand. Jess can't stop shaking, or trembling for that matter because every skin cell on her body is iced over with fear and well, fear. Fear because she can't do this alone. Fear because she know's who the dad is and she's afraid he's going to run because that is his move. 

"How am I going to do this?" A single tear slides down her cheek. Most people would be jumping for joy when they find out they're going to have a kid, at thirty two for that matter because by then they are married or in a relationship. Jess just got out of one, a little over a month ago. 

Of course it's a bit awkward and difficult to be living across the hall from her ex because that is just strange in general but she's quickly learned to live with it and everything is almost back to normal. 

Now that normal has been lit on fire and tossed out the window blindly. 

Picking up her phone she calls Cece until she picks up, which is ten times by the way. 

"What Jess?" Cece says exaseperated on the other end. 

"Please come here, like now." Jess chokes out a tear and when she hangs up, Cece is already shoving her way down the street and into her car to go see her friend and see what's wrong because Jess needs someone to tell her it's going to be okay when it's clearly not okay. 

More tears slide down her cheeks and drip onto the bathroom floor, she can't keep her eyes off the test that lays there, with it's little blue light shining, telling her it's positive and it's the third one she took so she knows, she knows it's true. 

How the hell is she going to do this? She can't. But she won't give the baby up because that's unfair and cruel. She won't touch her stomach, because she know's when she does, it will confirm that it's true. That she's pregnant and that everything is going upside down, just when her life was starting to get better since her breakup.

Oh god. 

When she thinks about it, she thinks that Nick will run away. He ran away from their relationship, he ran away from law-school and responsibility and simply taking care of himself. It's undoubtedly his move. 

"Jess?! Where are you?" Cece unlocks the door and calls out for Jess. Jess can't hear Cece because every thought that's going through her head is louder than anything she's ever heard before. 

When Cece opens the bathroom door and her dark eyes land on the test, her face crumples into an empathetic look. At one point she had a pregnancy scare a couple of years ago, but that was a scare, this test is not. 

"Oh." Is all Cece says when she sits down next to Jess and wraps an arm around her friend. 

"What am I going to do Cece?" Jess sobs into her best friends shoulder as she comforts her. In all honesty Cece has no idea. 

As Jess cries into her shoulder, Cece whispers. "Who's the dad Jess?" 

Jess looks up, her dark curls in a mess and tear tracks on her rosy red cheeks. 

"I haven't slept with anyone since...Ni" She struggles to get the words out but Cece understands. Cece also understands Nick, because Nick doesn't own up to much, he's a good guy no doubt, he's kind,caring sweet and charming, but he runs away when things get difficult. Cece will drag him back by his toes if he runs this time. 

"You have to tell him, and the guys." She soothes as she strokes Jess's hair. Jess is so incredibly afraid. Yes of course she teaches and she loves kids, but having her own is a whole other ball-game. Being pregnant, then giving birth, then raising the kid, then worrying and having to breastfeed and a million other little things. She's terrified. 

"I-I know. But not now. I'll make an appointment, just to be sure." She whispers into Cece's shoulder, trying to hold back more tears, biting down on the inside of her cheek, trying to search her mind for some other emotion that just fear and tears. 

\---

When the appointment confirms that she is pregnant, Jess starts to freak out a little more. She's seven weeks, and still not showing, but she will soon, that's what the doctor promised. She's overthink the situation so much that she almost collaspes and Cece brings her home, demanding that she gets rest. 

"I have to tell him Cece but he's just going to run." She croaks as Cece puts a bowl of steaming tomato soup on her bedside table. The cravings haven't kicked in yet but the morning sickness is full on. It's already driving Jess mad. 

"Then why don't we sit down with all of them tonight?" 

Jess shakes her head. "No, I'll tell him myself then the other two later. Go back to your modeling gig." She pushes her friend gently out the door as she contemplates how to tell Nick. How to tell him that a little over a month of being broken up, she's having his kid. What is that going to do to them? She doesn't want to get back together just because's she pregnant, that's stupid. But she also doesn't want to be distant from him. Not like they are now. 

So when Nick gets home, around five, and Winston and Schmidt are still at work, she sits him down at the dining table. 

"What's going on Jess? Is it because I used your shampoo again? It's just smells so good." Nick spreads his hand, a nervous look on his face. 

"No it's not that, but don't use it anyways." She wrinkles her nose at the thought of Nick using her expensive shampoo. 

"Then what? You look like you've been crying lately?" 

She sighs and slides the pregnancy test she took to give to him down the table, he catches it and stares at it for a moment. She braces herself for something bad. First a flicker of confusion washes over his face, then surprise, then fear, then a flicker of joy, then surprise and shock again. It's silent for almost a full five minutes until he looks up, his dark eyes full of just...shock. 

"You're....pregnant?" 

She nods. "Seven weeks." 

She see's the thought process slide over his features and more shock into his dark eyes as he realizes that seven weeks ago they where together. That the baby is his. Jess again braces herself for some sort of outburst or for Nick to bolt out of the door but he doesn't. Maybe he's too in shock to run or even stand because he's running a hand through his hair and staring at the test. 

"You're sure?" His voice creaks a bit when he says it. 

"I went to Sadie today. I'm sure." 

"Okay, okay." Is all he says as he stands, leaning on the table, not keeping his eyes off the test. She wonders what he's thinking. What he's feeling.

"I've always wanted to be a dad." He says after another long period of silence. She looks up at him, his growing beard, handsome face and dark eyes that are now staring at her, transfixed. 

"Really?" She whispers, like if she says it too loud he'll run. 

He shrugs. "I mean...yeah, depending on who it was." He walks sort of slowly to her and kneels beside Jess, his still shocked face turned up towards hers, his hand cupping her face in his palms, wiping away a single tear that slides down her cheek. 

"Really?" She repeats, still in awe that he hasn't run. 

"Yeah. It's going to be okay. We'll figure this out." He presses a kiss to her forehead and intends to keep that promise. 

\---

It does turn out to be okay. When the two of them tell Winston and Schmidt they argue that this is going to ruin the loft dynamic and it's all going downhill from here but Winston reminds Schmidt all the good that could happen with having a baby around. 

"Think about it man, we'll use the kid to pick up chicks, all women like babies, especially men with babies." 

Jess wants to argue that they will not use her baby as a way to pick up women but doesn't want to push it further. 

"And," Winston starts. "We'll get to see Jess breastfeed, and pregnant women get big breasts." 

This seems to calm Schmidt down a little. 

It's a little difficult at first, Nick isn't sure what to do but follow's Jess's every command, espesically with her pineapple pizza cravings. He picks up extra shifts at the bar to make more money and puts it into a savings account which has a little money left over from his dad's will. Sometimes, in the early stages of her pregnancy Jess would wake up and crawl into bed beside Nick, and he'd hold her, tell her it would be okay and that it would all work out the way it supposed to. They aren't back together, but it's nice to be held and soothed at night. 

"It's okay." He tells her as she crawls into bed, three months pregnant and having a little bump that he likes to run his hands over. Nick presses a soft kiss to her lips and she snuggles into him, falling asleep in his arms. 

As the months fly by and the both decide not to find out the gender, wanting to be surprised, Nick starts to drink in the fact that he's going to be a dad in less than a couple of weeks. They've transformed Jess's room into part of a nursery, with a crib and a dresser for the baby and they put some stuff in Nick's room too which he doesn't mind. Cece goes overboard with baby shopping and Nick doesn't know if any more onsies will fit into the dresser. Jess brings him to classes that teach him to change diapers and burp the baby. He doesn't tell anyone how excited he is. 

By the time her due date is right around the corner Jess is huge, she can barely crawl out of bed anymore and is tempted to take a pin and bop her belly because she's a whale. Nick likes her pregnant, she glows more and is simply radiant. 

"Miller I swear to God if you don't help me-" She barks at him as he lifts her out of bed and onto the ground. Jess doesn't know how much longer she can take being this big and having to waddle around like Daffy Duck. 

And then one night as Jess sits on the couch, she feels her water break. At first she doesn't know what's happening but realizes and her eyes widen. Only Winston is home and she yells out to the skinny guy. 

"Winston get over here!" She yells. He comes running and see's her soaked, his eyes widen too and he starts to freak out more than Jess is. 

"Oh my god, oh my god, what am I going to do!?" He screams. 

"What are you going to do? GET NICK ON THE PHONE!" She screams at him, trying to snap him out of it. 

They call Nick as soon as he gets her in the car and is driving her to the hospital. The guy is jumping for joy and is in his car fast and driving to the hospital to meet them. 

Fifteen goddamn hours of labor, and Nick is there for all of it. The others drop by but end up going home, realizing it's going to be a while. And when their son is born, seven pounds and twelve ounces, all Jess can do is cry. It's the built up hormones of course but she cries as she holds her son. And then seeing Nick hold their baby makes her heart thump painfully in her chest, as he presses a kiss to his forehead and hers. 

"What do you wanna name him?" She asks before their three friends can arrive. 

"I don't care about the first name but I was thinking Walt for the middle name." 

Jess likes it, and she knows thats all Nick asks for. 

"How about Devyn?" 

So it's Devyn Walter Miller, with his tiny brownish blonde hairs and brown eyes. And thank God he has Jess's nose. When Winston, Cece and Schmidt arrive, all Jess can see is how happy everyone is, taking turns holding her baby, Schmidt calls being the godfather and threatens to fight Winston over it but Nick manages to call them down, giving them them both the title. 

\---  
The first few months are difficult yes, but everyone adjusts. Devyn sleeps through the night at the early stages but only if Uncle Winston sings "Back in Black" by ACDC or Uncle Schmidt lays down next to him. The three guys stare at her in awe as she breastfeeds and she cant help but laugh at the look on Wintson's face. 

The best part is how good of a father Nick turned out to be. He holds their baby oh so gently, sings to him and reads Sports Magazine to him, wanting to make their child into a pro-football player. All Jess can do is watch with wonder in her eyes. 

When Jess takes the night off from being a mom, Schmidt and Winston take Devyn out on the stroller, getting about fifteen different numbers and officially calling her son the new wingman or wingbaby of the loft. They love Devyn. Schmidt buys him fancy clothes and dresses him like a model, with Cece of course, Winston and Nick put Devyn in a Bears jersey and sit him down, watching the game with Devyn in Nick's lap. 

At first it's difficult, very much so, but it starts to get better. She has a six month old son who has three dads and two moms basically, who will grow up a troublemaker for sure but she knows that she wouldn't trade this kind of ending for the world.


End file.
